


Rewards

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Bill Knows Best [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Twincest, bottom!Tom, controlfreak!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flip side of punishments is rewards and its the best fucking thing in the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to change it up a little and not beat Tom's ass this time - although I really am a slut for it. And I know I keep reordering this series but it really bothers me if the timeline of their different looks is out of order lol

Winning Bill's approval was like a drug. It was so hard to come by, but once he got a hold of it, it was so, so good. The high was like none other, and afterwards, he just wanted more.

Bill had expectations that were in the stratosphere. When he set out a goal, he practically worked against Tom, trying to make him prove himself worthy of the reward. It was so damn hard because Tom would do his best, but it just had to be perfection. Anything less would cost him – no approval, no reward. One tiny slip-up made all of Tom's hard work disappear.

That was why Tom was so high-strung on this night. He was rigid with anticipation, holding his breath that he wouldn't make a wrong move. Bill had made his promise nearly a week ago but it seemed like an eternity.

Bill had sat him down with sparkling eyes and a teasing smile and Tom had known that something good was going to happen. Bill went on to explain that with the new album being finished, he wanted to celebrate. “I'm really proud of you, Tom.” He had said, becoming serious. “You've worked really hard and I know the tour is going to be a lot of the same for you. So... I've decided that if in a week's time you keep up good behavior, we'll have night where you get to choose a few things for us to do.” His smile had been soft, but the light in his eyes had made Tom's stomach flip up in aroused somersaults. Bill didn't hand out challenges very easily, but when he did, Tom went for it like it was his only goal in life. The fact that Bill was going to let him choose what they did together really upped Tom's motivation. He was sure that he had never been as obedient as he had been in the past week. He had followed all the rules very carefully, and made sure to be respectful and polite at all times.

Bill, of course, did his best to test Tom's limits. One night, Bill declared that he thought Tom should have an extra enema that month, knowing that Tom nearly despised the process. Tom, however, pursed his lips, drew in a deep breath and replied calmly, “Yes, sir.” Bill's brow had risen sharply, but he had just given a little shrug and prepared the enema kit.

Now, the week was almost to an end, and Tom was sure he was going to go crazy. He had been fantasizing all week about what he would choose and there were so many options, that Tom still wasn't sure what was going to occur during their end of the week celebration.

The night before, Tom crawled into bed next to Bill and snuggled up against him. He was warm, his skin was soft, and he smelled wonderful.

“Have you thought about it?” Bill murmured, slipping his arm around Tom and running long, black nails over Tom's back.

“Its all I've thought about.” Tom returned. His heart was pounding, just thinking about it. Just lying next to Bill was making the blood flow and he wanted it so badly. He squeezed his thighs together and tried not to hump against Bill's leg.

Bill let out a slow breath. “Its gonna be so good.” He whispered, his voice husky in that tone that made Tom's stomach clench. Bill turned his head to look at Tom, his eyes hooded with desire. Tom nearly whimpered and he pressed closer, on instinct, pushing his hard cock against Bill's thigh. He wanted Bill to lay him out right here, but he kept his mouth shut. Tonight, Bill was still fully in charge and Tom couldn't risk compromising tomorrow.

Bill lifted a hand and drew his fingers down Tom's cheekbone. His full lips were parted and the tip of his tongue darted out to lick over the lower one. Tom squeezed his eyes shut and groaned softly.

“Baby,” Bill whispered, roughly, and then his mouth was crashing down against Tom's, his teeth denting Tom's lips, his tongue pressing inside. He plundered Tom's mouth harshly, marking his lips with bites and sucks. He was pressing Tom into the mattress in the next second, leaning over him and grinding his own hard crotch against Tom's. Tom moaned and lifted his hands above his head, giving a subservient position. Bill lifted his head and his eyes were dark, the color high on his cheeks. His nostrils flared as Tom lifted his arms higher and spread his knees a little.

“Fuck.” He hissed under his breath, before giving a low growl and plunging his hand underneath Tom's sweatpants. Tom cried out and arched from the bed as Bill's hand circled his hard throbbing cock, tugging quickly. Bill's mouth swept back down over his neck, licking at his collarbones and biting at the throbbing pulse next to his throat.

“Bill, oh...” Tom groaned, his hips tilting up towards Bill's hand.

Bill pulled back and tore Tom's sweatpants all the way down, his eyes eating up the sight of hard, naked flesh. “Oh my God..” He whispered, sounding choked.

Tom breathed heavily, hardly moving an inch. He wanted so badly sit up and jump on Bill, but he remained frozen on the bed, waiting.

“Turn over.” Bill ordered, his voice straining.

Tom quickly moved, flipping over onto his stomach and pushing himself up on his knees. Bill gave another quick expletive before he reached around Tom to the side table where they kept the bottle of lube handy. He snatched it up and Tom pressed his forehead against the mattress, trying to reign in the throbbing of his heart.

Bill's fingers swiped down between his buttocks, wet with lube. Tom gasped at the sudden cold contact and bit down hard on his lower lip. Bill rubbed around his hole with quick, practiced movements before two long fingers darted inside, stretching the taut flesh open.

“Oh...” Tom moaned, planting his knees wider.

“You like that, baby?” Bill's husky voice whispered.

“Yes..” Tom moaned, trying to remain still even while Bill's fingers were torturing him. They slipped slickly inside, petting at his inner walls before twisting back and forth, effectively working him open. He had little resistance, but he was so worked up from the week's stress that he could barely relax.

Bill leaned over him, pressing kisses along one buttocks, letting his teeth nip. Tom whined in response, hardly able to keep himself from tearing away.

“Come on, open for me.” Bill coaxed, pressing his fingers in deeper and causing Tom to shudder.

“I'm... I'm trying..” Tom moaned.

Bill's breath washed over his cleft and then his lips laid a kiss next to his penetrating fingers. Tom let out a low moan, his hips inclining towards Bill's mouth. Bill, however, pulled back and simply added another finger. The three of them stretched Tom's hole until they were buried deeper, stroking for Tom's prostate.

“Want you..” Tom moaned.

“Mmm.” Bill replied. “But I'm still making the rules tonight.”

Tom wanted to pound his fists on the bed but he remained still. He wouldn't let Bill rile him up the night before. He would lie still and take this in absolute silence if he had to.

Bill's fingers pumped into him for at least another excruciating moment before they retreated, leaving Tom's ass gaping for his cock.

“There we go.” Bill hummed, petting Tom's flank before pulled his own pants down and grabbed his cock with a lube slick hand. He lathered himself before grabbing onto Tom's hips and pressed his cockhead against his entrance. Tom whined but stayed still as Bill rubbed himself along Tom's cleft, smearing the lube all over Tom's ass. He could hear Bill breathing heavily before he placed his cock against Tom's hole and pushed in. Tom groaned as Bill's thickness filled, taking up every inch of available space inside him. Tom's heart beat fast and he could feel himself squeezing and quivering around Bill's embedded cock. Bill let out a breath and his fingers curled tighter around Tom's hips. He began to move, slowly at first, working his cock in short, deep thrusts that made Tom desperate.

“You're so tight.” Bill groaned, pulling Tom's hips back to him and making their bodies smack together. Tom squeezed down on Bill's cock in response, pulling another ragged moan from his brother's lips. Bill pushed Tom's face down into the mattress with a hand at his back. He made Tom arch sharply under him and screwed into him at even steeper angle. His cock rammed up against Tom's prostate, dragging a cry from Tom's lips. He flailed beneath Bill's unerring thrusts, his cock twitching hard against his stomach. He was going to come so quickly; Bill was going to make him.

Bill's nails bit into his bare flesh and he could hear him panting. His cock was hard as rock inside him and Tom knew that Bill wanted it just as badly as he did.

He planted his knees wider and curved his back, trying to communicate without words how much he wanted Bill, just how good he was doing him.

Bill's hand at his hips moved over to his buttocks, squeezing at the taut, round flesh and spreading him apart as his cock slid in and out. His slim hips dug into Tom's ass with each thrust, connecting them all the way. Bill began to lengthen his thrusts, pulling out to the tip only to slam back in again with a crushing force.

“Fuck...” Tom voice was garbled through desire against the sheets and new colors of pleasure were bursting along the lines of his vision. There had been a tension that was building between them all week and Tom sensed that Bill was letting it all out before tomorrow so that he would not lose control of either of them. It was probably for the best.

“Come for me, baby,” Bill's voice was breathless and ragged and the sound of it made Tom's arousal shoot higher. The pleasure curled in his stomach and whimpered, thrusting desperately back against Bill's precise thrusts. Bill's hand moved from his back, darting underneath him to grab at his cock. His long, thin fingers captured the hardened column, stroking up and down to usher Tom all the way to his climax. Tom could hardly move now, he was so focused on the orgasm. He could only rigidly lie beneath each demanding penetration until it was too much. He exploded across the sheets, shivering and bucking in wild pleasure until a hoarse cry issued from his lips. He started out saying Bill's name, but lost control of his tongue as the climax tore through him.

“Oh...” Bill moaned behind him, his hips slowing to quick rolls until Tom felt hot wetness glide down inside him. Bill's cum was abundant and thick, spilling out down Tom's thighs as Bill slowly pulled back, releasing his spent cock from Tom's body.

He laid down beside Tom and glanced over at the sheets. “Fuck.” He muttered. “These sheets are ruined.”

Tom could've cared less about the sheets. His body was singing with the afterglow of climax and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep now against Bill's warm body.

“Let's move to your room.” Bill suggested, sitting up.

Tom moaned in protest but followed anyways. Bill also made him go wash up before coming back to bed. Tom cursed in the bathroom where Bill couldn't hear him and finally got back beneath the sheets with Bill who was already curled up, half asleep. Tom molded his body next to Bill, hugging him tightly around the waist. He had thought that he would fall asleep straightaway after such a mind-blowing orgasm, but instead, he thoughts moved in circles, thinking about the next day.

He knew there were certain things that were off limits. He only got to choose a few things, but Bill would still be controlling the entire encounter, which was okay with Tom. He couldn't believe he had actually made it to the end of the week. The last time Bill had set out a challenge, Tom had fucked up three days before the reward. He had ended up receiving a spanking and a timeout instead. That wasn't going to happen this time.

 

~

 

The next day, the twins did not arise until it was almost five o' clock.

When Tom woke up, Bill's side of the bed was empty but still warm. Tom flopped over onto Bill's pillow and breathed in the scent. He groaned when his cock immediately perked up. He rose quickly from the bed and covered it in a pair of sweatpants.

Jogging down the stairs, he found Bill in the bathroom. The door was open, but steam was still drifting out from the shower. He was putting the finishing touches on his mohawk, turning this way and that to inspect the impressive height. Tom came to stand in the doorway and leaned against it, watching the beauty that was his brother.

“I wanna pull your hair.” He said, his voice still rough from sleep and the desire that he had woken up with.

Bill paused with his hands lifted. He lowered them slowly and turned to look at Tom with a quirked brow. “Is that so?” He asked, his lips playing in funny smile.

Tom nodded and bit at his lip. When Bill's hair was down, it was long and oh so soft and thick. Tom wanted to wrap both of his hands around thick strands and hold on while Bill fucked the life out of him.

Bill pursed his lips and the nostrils of his rounded nose flared slightly. He snatched up the bottle of hair spray and doused the gleaming, black locks again, leaving his head in a cloud of aerosol. He set the bottle back down and smoothed his shirt down over the slight bulge in his pants.

Tom smirked from the doorway.

Bill glided past him and gave him a smack on the ass. “Get in there.” He ordered, but his voice was light and amused. “We do have some work to do today, you know.”

Still smiling, Tom shut himself in the shower. He had to take a few deep breaths to get his hard-on under control. It would've been easy to jack off in the shower, but Tom never did. It just didn't seem right without Bill there. His presence during Tom's orgasms was essential. Tom didn't even know if he could come by himself or with someone else. He hadn't tried in a very long time.

When Tom came out of the shower, Bill had breakfast waiting and they sat together at the island counter, their fingers laced together.

“What else do you want?” Bill asked at last, his voice low and soft. He continued to eat with one hand while the thumb of the other stroked over the back of Tom's hand.

Tom shifted on the stool, his fingers tightening around his fork. He bit at his lower lip, and felt heat crawl up his neck. “I, uh...”  
“You want...” Bill prompted.

“To ride you.” Tom whispered, almost inaudibly. The heat flared hotter up his face, ten times faster. Pulling Bill's hair was a primal instinct, but being on top of Bill was a form of control that they hadn't explored before.

He had known that Bill would want to discuss Tom's choices before they actually did anything because he had to have the final approval. But saying his hidden desires out loud made him blush.

Bill was nodding slowly. “You've been really good, Tom. I don't think I should bar you from this.”

Tom stared over Bill. He was a little in disbelief. Bill could be such a control freak sometimes, but it was at times like these that Tom knew that Bill really cared for him like none other.

“What else do you want?” Bill asked, as casually as if they were talking about what food to pick up at the grocery store.

Tom sank even further down in his seat, and this time he tried to retract his fingers from Bill. Bill wouldn't let him. Instead, he tugged his hand closer and stopped eating to face him. “What is it, Tomi?”

Tom sighed and put down his fork. “Nevermind.”

“Tom,” Bill said, “I'm giving you this reward because of your good behavior and I expect you to take full advantage of it and enjoy it. If there's something you want, you can tell me.”  
Tom bit at his lower. “Okay...” He paused again. “I... I want to... to eat you out.” He glanced over at Bill and caught his shocked expression. His brows were raised, his lips parted a little, and if Tom wasn't mistaken, there was a bit of color on his cheeks. Tom quickly looked away and picked at his food.

“See, I told you.” He muttered.

Bill cleared his throat at last. “All right, I admit, I wasn't expecting it.”  
“That's a no.” Tom grumbled, shoving scrambled egg into his mouth.

“That's a let me think about it.” Bill corrected, firmly.

Tom looked over at him, questioningly, “Really?”

Bill gave a firm nod before his eyes twinkled, “You have talented mouth, Tomi.”

Tom blushed a brighter pink, but he was smiling. He took Bill's hand again and Bill squeezed.

“Is that all?”  
Tom shrugged. “Pretty much. I mean... there's lots of things, but,” He glanced over at Bill with an adoring smile, “You know best.”  
  


~

 

The time spent at the studio was pure torture for Tom. All he could think about was climbing on top of Bill's cock and sinking his fingers into his hair. He couldn't stop wondering if Bill would really let him eat him out. It wasn't so much different than going down on him, Tom reasoned in his mind, hoping beyond hope that Bill would let him.

Tom sat in the corner playing his guitar and found it hard to joke and talk with G's. All he could think about was getting home and getting alone with Bill. As amazing at last night had been, Tom knew tonight was going to be even better. Tonight was going to be slower and more drawn out than last night's frantic, animalistic coupling.

Bill, however, was acting completely normal, not to mention focused. Tom could've sworn he wasn't even thinking about sex. When he got into the studio, he was single-minded and thought only of music. He got so caught up listening to final tracks that were going to be released in just a few weeks that it was hours before they got out of the studio.

When they finally left, Tom gave a groan as they got into the car. “Finally.” He sank back into the seat and closed it eyes. “I thought it would never be over.”  
Bill reached over, his cool fingers wrapping around Tom's. “I promise it will be worth the wait.” He said softly, dragging his nails over the back of Tom's hand in a teasing way that sent shivers up his arm.

Bill directed the car homeward and Tom could barely sit still. By the time they got home, his cock was pressing up against his jeans and his hands were sweaty. His heart raced as they exited the car and got inside.

Instead of going to the bedroom, however, Bill detoured towards the bathroom.

“What...?” Tom questioned, trailing behind.

“You want to pull my hair?” Bill said, shooting him the most alluring, sexy look at Tom had ever seen. His cock jumped and he nodded quickly.

“Then let me wash it out.” Bill replied.

Tom nodded dumbly and watched with growing anticipation as Bill rinsed his hair out in the sink, using handfuls of shampoo to erase all traces of the hairspray. At last, Bill straightened and grabbed it hair dryer. Tom was growing impatient, and he was nearly rocking on his feet by the time Bill's hair was soft and dry around his shoulders. At last, Bill grabbed his hand and pulled Tom towards the bedroom. At some point, he had changed the sheets on Tom's bed and they were fresh and clean, ready to be destroyed all over again.

Bill slammed the door shut behind them and pressed Tom up against the wall. His breath were coming heavily and Tom could see the aroused look in his eye, the pink on his cheeks. With his heels, he towered over Tom, appearing so demanding and dominant that Tom shivered.

“Gonna fuck you so good, baby,” He promised, his mouth pressing down against Tom's. Tom moaned and grasped at Bill's shirt, dragging him closer as their mouths married together in a clash of teeth and a frantic swiping of wet, hot tongues. Bill's hands stroked over Tom's torso, exploring every ridge and plane until he found the hem of Tom's oversized shirt. His quick, fine-boned fingers scaled Tom's ribs before finding the tight curves of Tom's pectorals. He fingers nimbly pinched at Tom's nipples, turning the sensitive buds into hard, aching peaks. Tom moaned and squirmed underneath the sheer torture of it, his mouth responding weakly to Bill's advances.

“Come here.” Bill rasped, pulling back and dragging Tom's towards the bed. Tom followed and watched as Bill began to strip his clothes away from his perfect, flawless flesh.

“Get your clothes off.” Bill ordered when Tom didn't move.

Tom nodded and tugged his shirts off. His cock was nearly bursting over the top of his low-riding jeans and his pants needed little encouragement to fall around his ankles. He kicked them away and tore off his boxers, leaving himself completely naked. Bill tossed aside his last piece of clothing as well and sat back on the bed. He lowered a hand and stroked himself, eying Tom with dark, desirous eyes. “Come suck it, baby.” He intoned, spreading his knees a little wider away from his long, throbbing cock.

Tom dropped to his knees, salivating already as he laid his hands on Bill's soft, pale thighs. Bill laid a hand on the back of his head and pulled him forward, guiding his cock to Tom's parted lips. He groaned, tilting his head back when Tom's mouth closed around him, sucking hungrily. Bill grabbed onto a few braids and used them to drag Tom along in a rhythm. He kept his other hand around the base of his cock, jacking himself slowly up against Tom's lips.

Tom gripped Bill's legs, taking each thrust in stride. Bill's cock was hot and hard against his tongue, but velvety soft at the same time. The tip was leaking already, trickling wet, sticky pre-cum down Tom's throat. He swallowed it all, breathing steadily through his nose as he took Bill's cock down.

“Oh, oh, Tom...” Bill whispered, his fingers squeezing tightly around Tom's braids. “Oh, that's good... mmm, makes me wanna cum.”

Tom's stomach clenched in response to Bill's words and he wanted nothing more than to do just that. He wanted to suck Bill so good that he came. Bill, however, pulled his mouth back in the next second. He was panting already and there was a light sheen of sweat on his pale chest. His cock rose up from between his thighs, thick and wet, a dusky color with arousal. Tom wanted to pounce on it again.

Bill slid back onto the bed, and he was biting his lip. “You wanna eat me?” He asked at last, his voice low and husky.

Tom felt his heart and his cock leap in sync and he scrambled closer to the bed, nodding quickly, “Yes... yes, sir.”

“Mmm.” Bill returned, sucking his lip further into his mouth. “So polite too.”

Tom nodded again, gripping the edge of the bed and yearning for Bill's taut, little ass.

Bill turned slowly at last, leaning on his elbows and pushing his ass up in the air, stretching like a feline. Strands of dark hair fell across his dark expression and Tom thought he might come right there, free hand.

“Come and get it.” Bill invited in a throaty tone, his full lips curving.

“Fuck.” Tom wheezed, clambering onto the bed. He was shaking all over and his mouth was watering at the thought of plunging his tongue into Bill's tight, hot hole. He settled down between Bill's legs and bit his lip. Everything was splayed out before him. He could see Bill's dusky, puckered entrance between the tiny, taut globes of his buttocks and then farther down, his testicles drawn tightly against his body.

“Lick me, baby,” Bill rough voice came from up front and Tom leaned forward, taking the swells of Bill's buttocks in his hands. The skin was soft and supple and the cleft was smooth, completely waxed. Tom leaned forward and pressed his nose there, drawing in the wonderful scent. He felt Bill tense beneath him and he had to remember that Bill had never let anyone do this to him before.

Tom drew in a deep breath and then leaned back in. He pressed a kiss against Bill's little hole before he slid his tongue out. He swiped it slowly all along the cleft and felt Bill shudder.

“Oh...” Bill whispered, his dark head lowering.

Emboldened, Tom drew his tongue down again, circling it over Bill's entrance this time. The flesh quavered and Tom nudged at the slowly opening crevice.

“Nngg..” Bill groaned, his ass pressing back against Tom's face.

Tom firmed the tip of his tongue and prodded Bill's entrance, getting the tiny hole to relax with insistent little strokes.

“Fuck.” Bill cursed in a low tone, his body tense.

Tom gripped Bill's buttocks tighter, spreading him apart as he pressed his tongue forward. Bill's body squeezed, tightening around his tongue before he had barely pushed it in. Tom drew back and stroked Bill's buttock.

“God, I...” Bill panted, before his tone firmed, “Fucking get me open.” He paused before adding, “Use your fingers if you have to.”

Tom's heart threatened to give out or beat him to death. He couldn't believe that Bill was actually letting him do this. His cock was leaking and he was so hard that he didn't know how he would last through eating Bill's delicious ass.

“Do you want lube?” Tom asked, slowly.

“No, just,” Bill replied, sounding almost frustrated, before his sides expanded with a calming breath. “No, I can do it.”

Tom leaned forward again and licked along Bill's crease. He slid his hand up and probed at Bill's hole with a finger. The flesh responded with a quiver and Tom rubbed at it before it opened enough to let his fingertip in. He pressed firmly, working his finger in a circle until it clenched inside Bill's hot, tight ass. Tom quelled the urge to reach down and rub himself, because he was certain that was all it would take. The inside of Bill was slick and velvety and so hot and all Tom could think was that he wanted his tongue in there so badly, because the taste had to be as exquisite as the feel.

“Tom,” Bill hissed, “Get your mouth on me.”

Tom jolted, reminding himself that Bill was still handing out the orders. He leaned in and stroked his tongue around his finger, pumping softly until he felt Bill begin to open again. He drew his finger back and replaced it with his tongue. He plunged it inside immediately before Bill could close again. The taste of him hit Tom's senses and almost sent him into overload. He moaned against Bill's ass, stroking his tongue inside him, trying to get in deeper.

“Oh God...” Bill's voice was quavering and his body was rigid. Tom knew from being in this position that Bill wanted to scramble away at this very moment, but he wasn't going to, unlike Tom. Bill's self-control exceeded Tom's by a million and Tom knew that Bill would stay right here in this position as long as he damn well deemed necessary.

“Oh, Tomi..” Bill whispered. “Its so wet... so hot..”

Tom moaned against Bill again, so incredibly turned on by Bill's descriptions that he wanted lapse back and come at this very moment.

“Oh, deeper..” Bill moaned, his ass inclining towards Tom's face. Tom squeezed Bill's buttocks hard and plunged his tongue deeper. He stroked inside, searching for that hot little spot that would make Bill's toes curl. “Oh, yes, just a little more.” Bill panted, spreading his legs wider to make himself more open. Tom had his tongue in as far as it would go when it flicked over Bill's prostate. Bill went rigid against him and a breathy moan left his lips. “Oh, fuck, yes, right there.” He groaned, his ass pushing higher against Tom's mouth. Tom drew his tongue out and fucked it right back in, going straight for Bill's prostate. Bill arched, a strangled cry leaving his lips.

“Oh my God...” He panted. “Fuck, I'm gonna cum.”

Tom couldn't help the smile that twisted his lips, couldn't help that, “Good,” that jumped off his tongue before he pushed it back in. He kept it in there this time, thrilling his tongue all along the inside walls of Bill's ass, sometimes purposefully avoiding his prostate to draw out Bill's climax to its height. At last, he felt Bill shudder beneath him. His ass spasmed around Tom's tongue and he heard Bill release a moan.

“Oh...”He groaned, sliding down from his knees.

“Good?” Tom asked, lying down next to him. His own cock was still ragingly hard and he pressed it against Bill's hip, undulating softly.

Bill looked over at him through a veil of tousled hair. His cheeks were rosy and pink. “I could spank you for how good that was.” He whispered, his voice rough.

Tom swallowed hard, although he doubted that Bill was serious about that threat.

“Come here.” Bill said, sitting up and pushing Tom onto his back. He sat back on his legs and pulled Tom closer, draping Tom's thighs over his own so that his hips were lifted higher. Tom stared up his chest at him.

Bill lowered a hand to Tom's throbbing cock, and stroked it slowly and lightly. Tom groaned and bit at his lip, trying to stay still. “This looks pretty bad.” Bill murmured, “Do you think you'll still be hard if I make you come?”

“Hard enough for you to fuck.” Tom replied, his voice scratchy. Bill's eyebrow jumped, but his eyes were flashing with desire. He tightened his hand around Tom's cock and pulled slowly. Tom groaned, his hips rising towards Bill's hand. He knew that it wouldn't take much and Bill was quickly leading him there.

Bill lowered his other hand between Tom's legs and squeezed at his testicles, pushing them up against the base of his cock and stroking behind them. All the while, he began to drag his hand up and down in a tight fist, working Tom closer and closer to orgasm. Tom grasped at the bedsheets, gasping as the pleasured rolled in closer. His hips began to circle up against Bill's thrusting hand and he was far from quiet. He tossed his head back and forth over the sheets, moaning loudly, expletives and Bill's name.

“That's it.” Bill cooed. “Cum for me, baby.”

“Ahh!” Tom's cry rose louder and his hips jerked against Bill's hand. As if on command, his cock began to release all the hot, wet cum that his heavy testicles had been holding. It rushed from him, hard and fast, in thick, sticky jets, coating his stomach and Bill's hand. He shuddered for a few long moments, the pleasure rushing through him so quickly that he barely had time to comprehend it before he was lapsing back against the sheets.

Bill was watching him with that desirous, half-lidded expression again and Tom didn't have to look down to see that he was hard again.

Bill pulled his legs out from under Tom's and slid from the bed. He snatched up a Kleenex and wiped his hand off before grabbing the bottle of lube from the side table again. He walked back to the bed, naked, in all of the glory of his long limbs and torso. His cock was rising up, almost straight against his stomach, red and throbbing with heated blood and desire.

He slid onto the bed and sat back against the pillows. He patted his leg, “Come here.”

Tom could already feel his cock filling back up again and he sat up slowly and crawled to Bill. He straddled Bill's legs and Bill pulled him closer with a hand on his buttock.

“You wanna ride this?” He asked, looking up at Tom with dark, narrowed eyes.

“Yes.” Tom panted. He undulated his hips down, rubbing Bill's cock along his cleft and massaging his own cock along Bill's stomach.

Bill uncapped the lube and got some on his fingers before the darted down behind Tom. Tom closed his eyes and relaxed as Bill rubbed his fingers over Tom's hole. His fingers slid in easily and Tom wanted to tell Bill to go right in. Bill thrust in two fingers, quickly finding Tom's entrance gaping.

“Oh, you want it so bad.” He whispered, his lips ghosting along Tom's neck.

“Yes.” Tom groaned, reaching up to hold onto Bill's shoulder. Soon, they would move on to Bill's hair.

Bill moved three fingers in and they barely stretched him. Tom groaned and inched his hips down on Bill's fingers, moaning, “Please, Bill, please...”

“Come here.” Bill said in a low, gravelly tone, pulling his fingers out and grabbing onto Tom's hips, roughly. He guided him down to his cock and used one hand to press the head against Tom's entrance. Tom bit at his lip and lowered himself down, impaling himself upon Bill's cock. It went in deep on the first thrust and he sank all the way down, moaning as Bill's cock filled him up.

“Oh, God, Bill..” He moaned. He barely opened his eyes to gaze back at his brother's pleasured glazed expression. He slid his hands up, tangling them in Bill's long, soft locks. He got good handfuls, close to the scalp and held on as he began to move atop Bill. Bill moaned, his head tilting back as Tom pulled hard.

“Yes, baby, fuck me.” He panted, his hips rolling up against Tom as Tom seated himself on Bill's cock over and over again. At this angle, Tom could get Bill's cock up against his prostate again and again and he did so, working in short, quick thrusts. His body squeezed and spasmed around Bill's cock each time he pleasured himself with it and he could feel the rampant desire rising up again. He thrust faster, his fingers pulling harder at Bill's hair the faster he went. Bill moaned, pulsing his hips faster. His nails scraped over Tom's back and buttocks, leaving red marks and even a few scratches.

“Oh, yes, baby,” Bill rasped. “Hurts so good.”  
Tom grunted in response, wrapping his fingers tighter in Bill's hair until he felt some come free from the roots. Bill shuddered under him and his eyes were half-closed, his lips parted. Tom leaned down, swiped it tongue over those pretty lips before Bill's mouth caught his. Their heavy breaths mixed together, their moans mingling as their mouth met again and again.

Bill reached down and grabbed at Tom's swinging cock, tugging hard on him until Tom rose up, a cry on his lips.

“Fuck, oh, God!” He cried as Bill let him sink back down, only to pull his back up. His fingers scrabbled in Bill's hair, holding on tighter and tighter as the orgasm neared. Bill kept him in rhythm, forcing him up and back down with a firm hand at his cock until Tom was shuddering and coming. He spilled over Bill's hand for the second time that night, his head tilting back as he let out a low-throated cry.

Bill tilted him back suddenly, lying him out on his back as rose up and slammed hard into him. Tom squealed, his ass squeezing tight around Bill's cock that was still thrusting and hammering into him. He lay weakly under Bill as he gave several last hard thrusts before he too was coming. His chest was covered in sweat, the muscles underneath the thin veneer of flesh straining. The tendons in his neck were taut, standing up against flushed skin as he groaned and quavered. He spilled into Tom, sending a hot gush of wetness deep into his ass. Bill sank down to the bed at last, rolling off to the side and breathing hard.

Tom lifted a hand and found several strands of dark hair wrapped around his fingers. “That was...” He croaked.

“Was?” Bill asked, opening his eyes and looking over him.

“Uh..” Tom replied.

Bill sat up slowly and pinned Tom with a dark look that started the heat in Tom's stomach churning all over again. “Oh darling,” Bill said, his voice low, “What makes you think I'm done with you tonight?”

 


End file.
